Snow Wolf
by Raven-Protector of Night
Summary: The sandman's dughter i know lousy summary just please red it
1. Chapter 1

Snow Wolf

Chapter 1

The realization

"Lily, it's time to go my mom said

I was horrified, we were moving. New school, new home worst of all, I had to make new friends! "coming mom! I said I took one last look at my childhood room and shut the door.

We arrived in my new town around 3:00 pm. It was snowing! It was beautiful, white newly fallen snow! "maybe this move won't be to bad. I said. " It's beautiful isn't it! My mom said.

Hey mom…. I said. Yeah Lily? Can I play outside when we get to our new house I asked?

Sure sweetie. I was so excited when we pulled in the driveway that I didn't notice a man standing in the shadows…. "New meat, excellent! Pitch Black said.

I heard sleigh bells as I wandered around in the snow. I look up and almost faint!

In the sleigh are the people I have been trying all my life not to believe in! The Sandman, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Santa Clause and Jack frost were landing in my yard….

I start to repeat, They can't be real! My mom rushes out and says Lily snap out of it!

Just then, The Sandman looks at me and my mom says Lily meet your father!

My what! I exclaim

I'll be back I say

I run into the forest and live among a snow wolf and her mate until one day they have to leave for good. The snow wolf says before she leaves : You are forever a wolf-child and snow wolf

If your ever in trouble sing this :

Wolf mother, where you been? You look so worn, so thin, You're a taker, devils maker Let me hear you sing, Hey ya he yaWolf Father, at the door You don't smile any more You're a drifter, shape shifter ,now let me see you run Hey ya hey ya Holy night, oh guard the night Oh keep the spirits strong Watch her grow, child of woe, Oh keep holding on When I ran through the deep dark forest, long after this begun, When the sun would set, the trees were dead, and the rivers were none ,And I hoped for a trace to lead me back home from this place, but there was no sound, it was only me, and my disgraceHey hey hey, hey heyHey hey hey, hey hey Hey hey hey, hey heyHey hey hey, hey ya

Wolf mother, where you been? You look so worn, so thin, You're a taker, devils makerLet me hear you sing, Hey ya he yaWolf Father, at the door You don't smile any more You're a drifter, shape shifter, now let me see you run Hey ya hey yaWayward winds, the voice that sings of a, forgotten land.

With that the wolf left and I found my way home by the light of the full moon.

When I got home I was greeted by my mom and my dad with hugs. I told my dad sorry and he signed in his sand its ok. I went up to my room and went to sleep not knowing Pitch Black was looming in the shadows.. " It's almost time, until then sweet dreams daughter of Sandman. He said while sprinkling nightmare sand on my dream and giving me a nightmare!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you that reviewed you have begged and begged so heres the next chapter get ready cause it is going to be epic!

Chapter 2

The threat

When I woke up it was toward evening. My room was filled with black sand! " aaaaaaacghhhhhhhv!" I say. My dad rushes upstairs and signs for me to head downstairs.

I head downstairs eyes full of fear and my mom turns around and asks whats wrong Lily?

"there is black stuff covering my room" I say

" what! they said that he couldn't find you here!" she said

"who!" I yell

"the boogeyman" she says

"why would the boogeyman be after me?" I ask

"Lily Hope Mansnoozie, your father the Sandman is pitch the boogeyman's worst enemy not to mention you have powers beyond comprehension!" she says in short yes

Just then my dad was slammed down the stairs by the boogeyman

Okay I have just about had it! Next thing I know I have made two dreamsand whips and am charging at pitch

" ah ah ah, no wrong moves or your mom gets it"pitch says

"help Lily" my mom says

I am stuck if I strike my mom gets killed but if I don't pitch wins….. what should I do?

" join me and together we can rule the world in fear!" pitch says

"Join you, join you , you just threatened to kill my mom and you expect me to join you!"

" the simple answer would be…" he never got to finish cause I was screaming " NO!"

" then your mom gets it!" pitch says and then kills my mom and disappears

"… mom, mommy are you nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo !" I cry

The guardians look at me and say

"so sorry Sheila…" bunny says

" sob. Sniffle" jack says

"you still have us" north says

"it'll be okay sweetie' tooth says

I'll take care of you Lily my dad signs

Back in pitch's lair… " it's almost time until then enjoy your family and friends Lily cause soon they'll be all gone" pitch says while laughing maliciously

So critiques bring your worst. I am leaving you a cliffhanger…. Any Ideas any suggestions?


	3. the chapter before chapter 3

Depression

i want to thank all of those authors out there who have followed me and given me good reviews and have helped me thru hard times!

I have been so depressed since my mom died. All I did was mope around and sing mourning songs.

But then I'd hear my mothers voice and a song we'd sing together

I pray you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your GraceTo a place where we'll be safe  
La luce che tu dai I pray we'll find your light  
Nel cuore restera And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarci cheWhen stars go out each night  
L'eterna stella seiNella mia preghiera Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede c'e When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe.  
Sogniamo un mondo senza piu violenza

Un mondo di giustizia  
e di speranzaOgnuno  
dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace e di fraternitaLa forza che ci dai  
We ask that life be kind  
E'il desiderio che  
And watch us from above  
Ognuno trovi amore  
We hope each soul will find  
Intorno e dentro a se  
Another soul to love  
Let this be our prayer  
just like every child needs to find a place,Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe  
E la fede cheHai acceso in noiSento che ci salvera

And then I knew it would be fine though she was gone there was nothing I could do so I am living for the now and enjoying what life I have in hopes someday we will meet again…..

Sorry all but... you should know that i had to put something about her depression since some people didn't like the fact that she only cried a little... oh and the wolves are a symbolism of her spirit form just so yall know


End file.
